113116-morning-coffee-1091451-days-until-halloween-edition
Content ---- ---- I got it from Sam Adams website. I've been posting reviews of my favorite pumpkin ales & recipes to Facebook this week. I'm a pumpkin fiend-I can't get enough of it. I love fall & winter here since it's like one long NE autumn. Pumpkins are awesome-I always carve a few each year. The pumpkin guts are really good for our dogs-it helps aid their digestion. We get to make pie, and toasted pumpkin seeds are the best thing ever. For those who need or like stuff gluten-free check this out http://healthybabybeans.com/archives/2122 I really hope I'm able to keep playing. It's a matter of priorities-I need a new vid card. To do that I need to do art. The only problem is that the one I've got can't handle my art program never mind the game. If anyone has a spare card they're upgrading from that is better than an Nvidia GT-220 I would love to do some art, writing or poetry for you in exchange for it. | |} ---- ---- The best pumpkin ale I've had so far was an ale called Pumpkick, by New Belgian Brewing. This has a really great pumpkin taste, and the spices we very well blended. There's the faintest hint of tartness thanks to the cranberry and lemongrass but neither of these are overwhelming. There's just enough of either to lend it an exotic taste. it me of autumn nights in New England. This one has a bunch of pumpkin taste to it but it's worth it if you love pumpkin and pumpkin ales as much as I do. Another pumpkin ale I've enjoyed recently is Blue Moon Harvest Moon pumpkin ale. Blue Moon is owned by the Coors brewing company, and is their attempt at cashing in on microbrewing's popularity. It's a lot spicier than Sam Adams Harvest pumpkin-in fact I barely noticed much pumpkin at all because the spices were so strong. While that was a bit of a disappointment it's not a bad brew. About on Par with the SA Harvest pumpkin, leaning more towards the Autumn nostalgia than anything Halloween'ish. Sam Adams Harvest Pumpkin Ale is decent. It's not as bold as their Boston lager, and while the spices tend to dominate (nullifying some of the pumpkin flavor), it's not overpowering. It's great if you don't like really strong ales, and want something smooth. I noted that there's a lot of carbonation or much head on it. The flavor was best when enjoyed at room temp. If you're into Autumn like I am it will definitely remind you of the season. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Forgot to add stuff about foods. I'll fix it for ya! *hides under a box* | |} ---- ---- ---- Didn't eat this morning. *pounces on box* | |} ---- Who's running the Kickers now? | |} ---- Helps I'm being oppressed! *raddles box* So lucky we're a peaceful race. :P Also Scotts left?! Does this mean Dominion is now weaker! It's our time to spread peace and love to the Drakken! | |} ---- Typrop. SoA is heading to explore and expand the Skullkicker name into other pastures. | |} ---- Yay Typrop! Let me know if you need Spenser for anything. Spenser can't really work for the government in any capacity, so the Skullkickers storyline never worked for him, but he's available for events and childrens' parties. | |} ---- It's going to hurt real bad when everyone drops AA because of that PvP nonsense. If anything he should be going into pastures that matter..... like Hello Kitty Island Adventure and ToonTown, IMHO. But hey I'm all for mixing it up. I've talked to Typrop and he's a pretty awesome dude so I'm sure the skulls will remained kicked. I'm honestly just grinding towards trying to pay for my damn sub via CREDD at this point. | |} ---- *paws at the box* I'm not surprised. He seemed really down lately. As for the Dominion: I've found more conflict for RP among the Exiles than on the other side. I think Dommie RPers need to embrace their inner darkness like the Exiles have. I've presented the kinder side of Rocio's tribe so far. But the true nature of the Wildseeds will emerge soon. Even Lawful Evil has laws.... Rocio's clan is not evil... but they also have no brakes on their behavior. | |} ---- You're late for that. *goes back to give Queen Myala a badass Draken-like haircut* Arwick still disagrees with peace and love with the Draken... at least with me, I can see he's boiling with rage as I give Myala a makeover Draken-style. Maybe I should try give her a Draken wardrobe just to make him rage some more and make him unable to do anything about that. | |} ---- Well Arwick is just a man no one listens to them anyways! :P I guess it's ass kickin time! *embraces Drakken ways* >:D Meya won't tolerate mean people! You better not be mean Rocio! Or it's the hug chamber with you! | |} ---- Rocio's not mean, but like Arwick his control is limited. He couldn't stop his tribe ladies from robbing Protostar of their makeup, prompting an investigation by a private security firm. And if his Zetas decide to go after someone who insults or harms the tribe in someway, don't come crying to him expecting him to take care of it like a Matria. Not only is he probably completely unaware of what happened, he'll side with his tribe no matter what you say. | |} ---- ---- No one would expect a male Aurin to be in control anyways, well unless they're non Aurin. :O you're gonna be the official tribe's ambassador! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait what? I've heard the stories but it seems like mods really are on a rampage lately. Ael, Scott and now Tex? I guess I'll be in the corner rocking back and forth. Over there ------> @Lady of the Grave: Graaaats! :D | |} ---- Exactly. Rocio is the Alpha of the tribe because he builds it and makes sure it stays on mission and full of freethinking non-traditional Aurin who need a place to feel accepted. Beyond that he has 3 mates and soon 2 kids to care for. If anything the lower ranking members are the ones with all the power because they basically are protected and served by the higher ranks and they can get away with most anything they do. | |} ---- Sounding very traditional except you being in charge which will lead to doom! :P | |} ---- I can't say anything; the posts are probably removed. I'm not sure, though. I've never been warned, though, so I'm not sure how heavily I can criticize the mods. | |} ---- ---- Wilkommen! Which faction? | |} ---- Man if you had been at Rocio's Communion ceremony and heard the reactions to his philosophical speech.... you would have thought he had burned Arboria all over again. You don't have to be radical to be hated and marginalized, just a little different. It just reinforced for Rocio why his tribe is needed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Damn shame. I'll miss Tex. But he was definitely at his line, and it sounds like it hopped across. Best on him wherever he goes. | |} ---- Rocio's not feeling the peace right now. He's moving his mates out of harm's way and is trying to determine who he can trust and who's going to shank him over philosophical differences. The cool thing about running a neutral tribe is no one's your enemy. The bad thing? No one's your friend. | |} ---- Danke. Scaarinen is Dominion. They pay well for his science. As for the alts, once Scaarinen arrives, I'll have 3 Exile and 3 Dominion. The Exiles have already been recruited into the Black Dagger Society, but the Dominion characters will have to decide where they want to settle. | |} ---- ---- What? I didn't see anything. I can't imagine anyone fighting with Olivar since he's always Chua IC. :unsure: I can't wait for Kael to actually meet him. Still puzzling over the whole RP skit we did, if that should be headcanon or canon in as far as we're concerned about them. Sorry I missed it. Tough times ahead, looking forward to seeing the progress on this! Congratulations on the promotion! | |} ---- ---- Absolutely! I've got some ideas, but I'll need to confer with the guild in some kind of meeting. I want to make sure we're all on the same page, set up some kind of organization, and ask about any changes we'd like to make. Which does mean that, if you're in the Blazing Saddles, let's make sure we can be on and let me know what times you're available. We'd like to have some kind of guildwide meeting this week so I can get everyone's input. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure yet. I'm a totally through-and-through RPer and I do some PVE content on the side, but I won't make the guild a personal playground for me (I wasn't elected :) ). But, anyone on Exile side, if you're interested in joining the Coffee Exile guild but hadn't before for some reason, you are also welcome to attend the meeting so we can get your feedback. | |} ---- ---- Id say the Mods are finally being fair for once, But ontopic, SOOOOON.... PUMPKIN EVERYTHING!!!! | |} ---- Errr... :huh: it wasn't meant to be an inclusive list, hence the use of "quick breads like pumpkin bread or banana bread" and the inclusion of a wikipedia link to expand. Sooo yeah, Typrop is the new head kicker of skulls. Should be interesting to see where things go. Re Tex and Olivar, there were some mod posts and some response posts left between them in yesterday's coffee thread. I saw the "aftermath" since the original posts were deleted, but even so, I was left scratching my head. You know what they say, though - no talking about moderation in public! I am merely pointing to the remains of what was killed, and make no assumptions regarding the alleged details of the crime. Somehow I am in a lot of pain today - had horrible foot cramps while I was trying to sleep last night. This WITH magnesium and potassium consumption increased. Might be time to see a doctor again, or maybe a nutritionist or something. I'm excited for Halloween! I can't wait to see what happens in WildStar for it. -T. | |} ---- Hey, I promised I'd keep this RP community going, no matter what. And, personally, I'm very much a roleplayer at heart. However, I want to get feedback from my members. A lot are new to the game, not all are RPers that I'm aware of. I'd have the discussion here or in our guild thread, but I'm not sure all the members are on the forums yet. I'm going to make sure I get as many of them as I can, see who wants to add other specialties to the guild, see who would be willing to run those. I'm good at RP, RP stories, scene settings, running RP events, all of that, but I wouldn't call myself a PVE or PVP expert. However, if people want to run that content with the guild, I'll see what I can do about getting people to run those slots if I don't have volunteers within the guild. I definitely want to delineate power from the get go and put people in charge of their respective corners of operations. All I can say I'm definitively, unquestionably qualified for is running RP and managing operations. I've got histories of both of those on my MMORPG resume. I just want to make sure the guild has everyone they need to do everything they want. Definitely also looking to form some alliances with like-minded RP guilds, especially the Skullkickers. | |} ---- I am just happy to see the impartial hammer of justice being dusted off instead of personal hammers of disdain that were specific targets on certain people and not others who were all breaking the same rules. Hmmm sucks to hear about the health challenges, all the best to you though And YIS YIS~ Halloween... I hope they do some huge event and include a lot of Vanity craziness, I am very excited to see what Carbine has to offer , because since launch, there hasnt been a single holiday event yet, and usually big or small, MMOs have some awesome seasonal events especially during special holiday times. | |} ---- ---- No worries at all sir. We all bring different strengths to the guilds we're a part of. Personally I think you were a good choice to take over the Blazing Saddles, if that matters :) | |} ---- Put on your mask Hide with care And pray the Angel Finds you there... | |} ---- :o This had better mean there's some sort of grandiose Halloween Hide-and-Seek minigame! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What kind of angel are we talking about here..? Don't blink. | |} ---- ---- Wait, new buildings in Ilium? *eyes full of hope* Does that mean we'll finally get Mondo to appear in order to complete our "Celebrity Stalker" achievement? | |} ---- ---- I would be more interested in getting the skull shoulder from his secretary for our guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you hear a high pitched sound like an old modem booting up, then there is, and Voxine is in it. | |} ---- There was a heavy armor item that would make an Aurin's midriff become transparent. So you were a upper body floating over walking legs. | |} ---- That could be turned into a really cool racial armor concept for Mordesh or Mechari. :) | |} ---- ---- "You got something for Mondo?" /cheer *achievement granted* "Go now! Or Mondo will kill you." That's how I imagine it will happen. | |} ---- ---- I have yet to find the mechari one. So for the moment your fragile organic hearing will be spared the auditory agony of the mechari squeeee. | |} ---- But Aurin don't have to worry about male Aurin becomming rivals it just doesn't happen :P Another Female maybe. I think Aurin are reverse socially form Drakken, Aurin females run society, Drakken men run their society. As much as you let them that is :P | |} ---- N-No Voxine-c(h)an found? *goes to cry in a corner while everything goes dark except for a magical light above her Draken head* EDIT: Also, automatic copy of my lvl50 Draken into the PTR. Cool! | |} ---- ---- What lack of activity! :O where do you people live? :P | |} ---- ---- Lol, that would be pretty awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- I refer to the point that this thread is only to page 5 where in the past would be atleast double that by now. So either less people are playing the forums mini game or Rocio scared them all off by not hugging enough (....on Nexus) Also i live on the west coast so off to lunch. | |} ---- It is slower, lack of Scott and that furball umm Olivar! Oliver? Olive.. bah.. you know them two, and yes Rocio is at fault! Rocio hug more of the outsiders! Another might be us not talking about coffee, also not sure how to put up a picture, unless I need an outside site for that.. I could show off my tea cup! :D | |} ---- Lol awesome..... CANT WAIT! | |} ---- ---- ---- >:( *throws a Granok sized shoe at Rocio!* | |} ---- Go hug that Drakken! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wasn't that the name for a really crappy SNES, and maybe DOS rpg? | |} ---- We need more hugs and less QQ. So get to stepping and dish out the hugs. Need more chatter in there | |} ---- I'm non-traditional Aurin. My hugs cost 1g a piece. | |} ---- I did this once, prepared for trouble sleeping and being thirsty. Well at least that was my experience | |} ---- I'm always thirsty. | |} ---- Wow a true gold maker there. I hope you given a little something extra besides a typical squeeze to the wallet with that going price for a hug | |} ---- ---- Of course! I do offer a ladies night. Meaning my hugging your girl friend is free of charge! :) | |} ---- Well then you need to look else where, no girlfriend to hug there Rocio, Got to find someone elses to make gooo-gooo eyes with and sly a hug from | |} ---- ---- ---- Kael will hug you free of charge. Well, almost, she does like kisses. | |} ---- Are you gooo-gooo eying a hug from Rocio | |} ---- Kael doesn't currently know Rocio exists, so no. I'm waiting on that awkward first meet. It's a known fact, Kael blows everyone kisses regardless of gender and race, though she's more heavily prone to accost show Aurin males her affection. That said, hugs are always free... if they come with a kiss. :) | |} ---- Charlie Company to Bravo Company. We're getting alot of flare ups in the woods. Hose em down! ...damn Aurin. | |} ---- You're the best. | |} ---- We have had a few leave. (RIP Tex and Scott :() Several people have recently gotten back from vacation, so they're busy catching up at work. There are also a few people who are dealing with RL issues at the moment, so they're not logging into the forums as much. So, yeah, the Coffee community is diminished at the moment, but a good portion of it is unrelated to the state of the game. Wow...Rocio's harem is becoming more blatant. Targeting ladies that are already spoken for is bound to get you some serious science! :huh: :mellow: :o *ninja escape* :ph34r: :lol: | |} ---- /hug Edit: Don't mind the smell, the contagion's been bad to me. | |} ---- If you blow a kiss at Rocio you will never be rid of him. Ask Dawnstar. | |} ---- Oh jabbit. That's going to be fun. So many new transfers on Stormtalon who aren't at all familiar with me wondering why I'm /kiss as I run by them. Where's the kiss?! | |} ---- A lady being "taken" is a human concept that he doesn't really recognize. Jealousy over a girl is like a neurological disorder like Turrets. "Why'd that guy flip out Roc?" "I dunno Max... he may have Jealousy" "So tragic." | |} ---- "Human concept? Seems like humans have a watered down version of mordesh monogamy." "Till Death Do Us Part..?...Just death? Don't be a such a quitter. Death is inconvenient, but no excuse to get a sudden fear of commitment." | |} ---- In sickness and in health can probably be cut too. | |} ---- What IS the pairing lore on Mordesh? | |} ---- ---- Well i am Mordesh, so no hugs for me | |} ---- From what I have seen, mordesh seem to have monogamous relationships, but don't seem to find new love after the death of a spouse. Avra, Victor, the lady with her husband in a box, that lady who you find the remains of her husband having been burned to a skeleton. Even ravenous still dimly remember their loved ones, meaning it is at the most instinctual level. Mordesh are tragic, and so they have that Lost Lenore feeling to their love. It makes me hurt for Lazarin, as important and central as love seems to be to mordesh I know now that everything in his world is gone. Not being on the scientist path I can only say what I have seen first hand, not what is written. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- well i will have to find you again when i log on, i know i can find you in the housing part of the game. See you chatting with everyone in housing zone chat most nights | |} ---- ---- I have a feeling that it is more ingrained culturally, rather than recent circumstances causing them to become so romantic. Lazarin was suffering from the loss of his wife when he created the everlife serum. | |} ---- ---- Who are you? Good bye my lovely! :( | |} ---- ---- ---- See ya Scott. Don't forget about us! | |} ---- Damexican, but i never chat in housing zone while in Stormtalon server. Usually just jumping houses for farming relics | |} ---- And I'll have finished relocating with a better schedule. Just you wait, my pretty. | |} ---- ---- Spill. Sneaky brat. | |} ---- Next time we're both on, neighbor me. I have aT4 relic I need people to farm. Character name is the same as my forum name. | |} ---- ---- *refuses to high five and instead gives a gentle firm Mechari hug* You will be missed...*waves watching Jacosta vanish into the horizon* | |} ---- Ugh. You and Icelus have an art to trolling me. Darhath, you're getting there too. | |} ---- <3 I try. | |} ---- Will do tonight. Big tease you, better not cost 1g | |} ---- One platinum I bet! | |} ---- ---- I bet, he must be rich giving him more time to pick up ladies all day and not farm mats to sell | |} ---- ---- Speaking of non-Aurin interacting with the Weave: I was leveling an alt in Celestion last night, I did the quest where you have to save the Aurin from the burning trees. You have to kneel at the Aurin shrine at the bottom level of each tree to put out the fires. It happened that the alt I was leveling was a Scientist as well, and each of the three shrines for the quest had a Weave portal behind it, which were Scientist scan objects. Once scanned, the portals activate and the Weave saturates the room, consequently making the deceased Aurin's spirits temporarily visible to the player character. The scan text even went so far as to say that the Weave was drawing my character toward the portal. I'm not a lore hound, and I had thought that interacting with the Weave was specific to Aurin, but here was my character, not only male, but also Mordesh, having Weave-induced visions. I've done the quest several times, but the Scientist scan text made me do a double-take. I think I'm going to like the Scientist path. ^_^ | |} ---- Glad someone else noticed that! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- *lights a cigar* *stands up* Check six, buddy. See you wherever you land. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Creating artificial life...and sometimes improving it by reducing human beings to basic mechanical parts but you know, details. I took note of the event that is happening tomorrow. I will drop by if I can, which is likely unless I get called in to work because of an emergency. | |} ---- DAT HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! | |} ---- Transmutation, general replacement of limbs without anesthesia or fusing parts together. Whatever you want to call it. Could be a combination too. | |} ---- 9PM.....est? cst? pst? | |} ---- ---- ---- Hour ahead of CST, right? | |} ---- Faceplam! | |} ---- 9pm Est is 8pm cst says the google | |} ---- Yep, yep. I'll try to be on Kael2.0 but she may need... a summons or escort depending on where it is. | |} ---- ---- Well, jabbit. Nope. I won't. Oh well. Maybe when Megaservers come around. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Rocio gives Kaelish a tight hug. "Darling, expectation postponed is making my heart sick. If you delay much longer I'll pass beyond the Weave." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- He's learning from the best: | |} ---- ----